In order to obtain desired chemical reactions in gases or in mixtures of gas and liquid or solid particles, in some cases energy has to be supplied. Some such chemical reactions in gases take place at extremely high temperatures, in the order of 1000 to 3000 degrees. It is also necessary to be able to check the amount and the temperature of the gas in order robe able to control and regulate a chemical process of this kind. By exploiting the technology of heating gas in an electric arc in a plasma torch the above-mentioned requirements can be achieved.
The plasma torches known hitherto have been used first and foremost for heating gas for the purpose of welding and cutting steel, for heating in metallurgical processes and in laboratory experiments. Since they often have a high consumption of plasma gas, as it is the gas transport through the torch which dissipates the heat generated in the arc, in some applications they will be less favourable from the point of view of heat economy.